


(Regia due)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Dade, ti chiedo di portare pazienza. Prima o poi la nostra primadonna si degnerà di fare quello che deve."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Regia due)

"Stop."

Zlatan rotea gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. "Cosa c'è, adesso?"

"C'è che non ti impegni." Il sorriso di José diventa un vero e proprio ghigno. "E c'è che io ti farò rigirare da capo la scena fino a quando non ti sarà venuta da Dio, come sempre." Il ragazzino sotto di lui si lascia ricadere sul materasso, accogliendo con gioia l'intervento degli assistenti che gli detergono il sudore. "Dade, ti chiedo di portare pazienza. Prima o poi la nostra primadonna si degnerà di fare quello che deve."

"Non c'è problema, mister Mourinho," pigola quello, in un filo di voce: José ne è sicuro, e Zlatan non tarda a realizzarlo, che lo fa nella speranza di compiacere l'uno e di non farsi sentire dall'altro, che è pur sempre uno degli attori più virili e dotati del gruppo. Zlatan gli schiaffeggia ancora una volta il sedere per punirlo, e Davide mugola un pochino, poi si volta di trequarti verso José.

"Non riesco a concentrarmi. Possiamo fare un momento di pausa?"

José annuisce bruscamente una volta sola. "Piuttosto che perdere altro tempo e soldi," concorda. "Venti minuti di break, non uno di più, e l'ultimo chiuda la porta." In un attimo la troupe guadagna l'uscita dal set, con Davide che si infila uno degli accappatoi di scena pur di avere un paio di minuti in più per rifiatare, e José trasferisce il girato sul tablet, tanto per segnarsi cosa segnalare a quelli dell'editing e risparmiare tempo almeno lì. "Tu che ci fai ancora qua? Non trovi le mutande?"

"Mi dispiace, cercavo di ritrovare la concentrazione. Ci sono poche cose che mi danno fastidio. Una è non dare il centodieci percento ogni volta che mi viene richiesto."

"Lo so, è proprio per questo che oggi ci sono andato giù pesante, con te." José mette da parte il tablet, gli poggia le mani sulle spalle nude. "C'è qualcosa che ti distrae... è Davide il problema? Posso provare a mandarti Alen, o Giulio, magari la scena può venire bene lo stesso--"

"Nah, lui vale un altro, almeno è carino e non si lamenta." Il sorriso di Zlatan è un po' teso, sparisce, e nel chinarsi su di lui poggia le labbra su quelle di José, fremendo quando si schiudono quasi subito a quel contatto. Zlatan mugola quando José lo tocca per la prima volta - nel senso, per la prima volta _così_ , perché Josè lo tocca almeno cinque volte per ogni giorno di ripresa e spesso in punti ben più sensibili del suo braccio - e mugola più forte quando è lui a dargli un altro bacio; gli tira i capelli, espone il suo collo a una serie di baci, fa saltare tutti i bottoni della sua camicia (Josè borbotta incazzato, ma non lo scaraventa via) e gli fa scivolare i pantaloni fino alle caviglie.

"Hai ancora... tredici minuti di tempo," gli fa notare José, e per tutta risposta si ritrova a subire il contraccolpo del materasso dopo essere stato spinto a faccia in giù sul letto enorme a centro set. "Non proprio la tua specialità," continua, assecondando i tocchi di Zlatan che lubrificano la sua apertura, poi la sua erezione.

"Come si fa a farti stare zitto, Cristo." José sorride contro le lenzuola, e un istante dopo strizza gli occhi, e li riapre, ed emette un _duh_ basso e prolungato, e quasi tutta l'aria ancora nei suoi polmoni. "Che troia che sei, lo vuoi fino in fondo."

" _Troia_ lo dici a te stesso ogni mattina quando ti alzi, se proprio." Zlatan inizia subito a spingersi con violenza dentro di lui, e a José non resta altro che aggrapparsi alle lenzuola ancora pregne dell'odore di Zlatan e Davide e concentrarsi sul cazzo di Zlatan che esce e entra in lui con affondi potenti e sempre più rapidi. Un paio di volte consulta l'orologio, non tanto perché gli crei disagio l'idea di essere al centro dell'attenzione mentre il suo attore di punta lo fotte con tanta violenza, ma perché i tempi sono ancora una volta contingentati, e non ha intenzione di perdere soldi soltanto perché Zlatan ha bisogno di... questo. José lo sente svuotarsi contro il preservativo, ascolta i suoi ringhi furiosi, va a fuoco a causa della presa che diventa una serie di graffi sui suoi fianchi, bollenti quasi quanto l'orgasmo che lo coglie ancora un minuto più tardi.

Zlatan esce da lui con un colpo secco, gli dà le spalle ed entra in un silenzio ostinato, alla ricerca - per davvero - di quella concentrazione che prima diceva di voler cercare. Non l'ha ancora trovata quando José, di nuovo impeccabile in giacca e pantaloni ma una maglia anonima al posto della camicia, gli posa una mano sulla spalla. "Due minuti."

"Ce la posso fare."

"Ce la puoi fare." Lo costringe ad abbassarsi fino alla sua altezza, passa la lingua sui contorni del suo orecchio. "Sei un animale. Non potrò sedermi per tutto il giorno."

"La prossima volta farò più piano."

"La prossima volta?" Il sorriso di Zlatan è impudico, la sua erezione già quasi del tutto tornata. "Supponi un po' troppo a mio parere. Cos'è che ti dà fastidio, oltre a non scopare al meglio ogni volta che te lo chiedo?"

"Te lo ricordi ancora?" Zlatan annuisce. "Forse solo un'altra cosa," dice, e arrossisce un pochino. "Quando sei insoddisfatto."

"Ah. Bene. Comportati bene, e potrebbe esserci davvero una prossima volta." Il cazzo di Zlatan ha uno spasmo, ma José finge di non farci caso e accoglie il ritorno alla spicciolata di troupe e attori della giornata. "Bene, ragazzi, c'è un piccolo cambiamento nella scena," annuncia, quando Davide è già a quattro zampe sul materasso, culo rivolto verso la due. José cerca lo sguardo di Zlatan, godendo intimamente nello stracciare il velo della sua infatuazione e vedergli cambiare espressione da strafottente a indignata, a rassegnata al ricatto. "Scambiatevi di posto. Davide, scopa tu Zlatan. Alla trama ci penso io."


End file.
